<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>催眠小段子 by whitewhitewhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062878">催眠小段子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewhitewhite/pseuds/whitewhitewhite'>whitewhitewhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all叶 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewhitewhite/pseuds/whitewhitewhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>路人、催眠</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>路人叶</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>催眠小段子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>路人、催眠</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男人抽出湿淋淋的鸡巴，又想出一个坏主意。</p><p>他用粗砺的手掌揉着叶修的阴户，拇指摁着肿胀的阴蒂搓弄，凑近他耳边刻意压低嗓音一连重复了几遍催眠咒语，看着叶修迷散的双眼，他开始胡编乱造：</p><p>“宝贝，你是一个小可怜，为了替朋友治病，主动送上门卖身给我做小妾，我是你的主人。”</p><p>“主人……嗯……”叶修呢喃道，一边接受了这个设定。男人听得鸡巴一跳，说辞下流起来：</p><p>“对，我是你的主人，主人很宠爱你，你从不情愿慢慢爱上主人，主人把你干得很舒服，你一碰到主人就会奶子发涨小屄流水。”说着，男人揉着阴蒂狠狠一压，叶修短促“啊—”了一声，洞口滋出一小股水喷了男人一手掌。</p><p>“对，就像这样。你很爱主人，可主人最爱的是他的老婆，只有他老婆被操的受不了的时候主人才会来干你。你为了留住主人要想尽办法勾引主人艹你的小屄。明白了吗？”</p><p>男人解除了催眠，叶修慢慢清醒过来，对着装模作样的男人眼睛弯弯笑道：“主人，你来了，我好想你……唔……哈……”说着，就爬到男人身上搂住他的脖子主动献吻，唇舌交融出黏腻水声，努力地吞咽男人的口水，拉着男人的手去揉自己的大奶子，小穴蹭着坚硬的鸡巴就张开了屄口要吞吃下去，男人享受着他香滑小舌和奶子，下面却一动弹滑开了。</p><p>“嗯……主人…”不明白为什么被躲开 ，扭着软臀又要重新吃，被抓了满把臀肉揉捏。男人拍着浪屁股，不满道：“小骚货，主人刚肏完老婆，累了，先给主人舔舔鸡巴，伺候舒服了再喂你的小浪屄。”</p><p>小妾听话的很，乖巧从男人身上滑下来跪趴在他两腿间，腰身塌得极低好让圆润的大屁股方便被把玩。男人两只铁手握着两捧软肉大力搓弄，让叶修的身子也往前一倾一倾的晃，鸡巴在他脸上蹭来蹭去留下数道印迹。</p><p>主人这根威武的伟器龟头圆润硕大，柱身粗壮黑紫，被贲勃的青筋缠绕，把卖身的美妾肏得心服口服，穴软腰顺，直想用柔滑的口舌奶子小屄把这大屌轻怜蜜爱地伺候。可是如今这屌上沾满晶莹的液体，散发着阵阵骚哒哒的味儿。主人刚操完老婆来，这物件上沾的是谁的水儿显而易见，甚至沉甸甸的囊袋和杂乱的阴毛上都沾满了骚水，肏逼时该多激烈啊。</p><p>虽然知道主人有老婆，但这还是第一次主人从老婆床上下来就来找他。看着刚狠狠入过别的小屄的鸡巴擦都不擦就等他的口舌服侍，小妾不太开心，用那双多情眼委屈的看着主人，主人却一点儿不体谅他，扇着他的屁股训斥：“快含，不许娇气，作为主人的小妾以后要给爷和夫人暖床，爷肏夫人你就在下面给爷舔卵蛋，爷肏完了就用舌头给爷洗枪，用嘴给爷当鸡巴套子，等爷临幸别的小屄。”小妾屁股被扇得肿了一圈，只好委委屈屈伸出小舌头一点点舔去鸡巴上的黏液，又将龟头纳入湿热口腔，舌头抵住马眼和冠状沟煽情舔吸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>